Distractions In Class
by Skyways
Summary: AU Fanfiction - Kairi was given an assignment in writing class, but when she lets her mind wander her subconscious begins to play out a small fantasy through her writing. When her teacher finds out about her little extracurricular writing assignment, what exactly will her teacher Mr. Sora Hikari do, will he act upon her writings. Please note very detailed lemons ahead


Title: Distraction in Classes  
Game: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairing: Kairi x Sora  
Rating: M

So I wanted to make a little AU fic about Kingdom hearts especially since the new game is coming out soon. Annyways this fic is based off of Professor Please by Never Girl and My Red Hot Teacher by Chibylove. I'll add the links down below  
s/8783525/1/Professor-please  
s/8681576/1/My-Red-Hot-Teacher  
_

There were a few things students didn't do in class. First off they didn't sleep unless they were really brave and hoped not to get noticed by their teachers. Secondly they never texted in class, unless they were sure they could get away with it knowing the penalty for getting caught was having the teacher broadcast your last text to the entire class. Finally a student never started daydreaming or fantasizing in class, if the teacher called upon them everyone would know about their small flights of fancy. Kairi Pureheart was doing the last of the three as she sat in her Writing class with her teacher Sora Hikari at the front of the class looking over papers for his classes writing assignment. They had just finished a small study on romanticized works of fiction in the form of poetry or short romantic stories.

Kairi had long since finished but her mind was wandering and she was writing about her teacher in a very scandalous and compromising position with herself. She continued to right letting her subconscious unknowingly do the work. She could picture each and every even in crystal clarity as she wrote it. The High school Junior was left in detention, the reason didn't really matter. Her normal school uniform had been highly altered to grab her teachers attention and draw him in closer to her. She made sure that her already short light blue skirt had gone up a few inches so it would show off more over her slender legs. Her top was also much tighter making her almost fully developed bust was exenterated to the point that it would be almost impossible for someone not to notice. She had conveniently forgotten the tie that was part of the uniform so it was fully possible for someone to see into her blouse.

Sora was watching her from his desk, his eyes scanning over her like she was his prey and she knew that there was nothing in the world she could do about it, yet that feeling of insecurity and helplessness caused by a lover was something she yearned for with him. "Tell me do you know why you're in detention?" Sora questioned calmly, his voice was the sort that made almost everyone at ease and helped them to relax. But there was a dangerous edge to his tone, one of lust and wanting. Kairi was able to fully distinguish this tone as her body shuddered entirely with wanting, god she needed him more than she could fully express with her mind or body. "Is it because of the uniform," Kairi teased, not something she should have done as Sora gave a growl of agitation, not one from anger but one from how much he wanted to take her.

"That's right, I hope you understand that I'm going to have to punish you in my own fashion." Mr. Hikari continued as he stood from his desk and took his time striding around her desk in lazy circles. He was taking his time almost stalking her like he was the mighty lion and she was his victim. Kairi leaned back in her seat exposing more of her bust to his eyes carefully examining her with pure wanting and desire. "I have the perfect idea of how you could punish me." Kairi whispered softly as she closed her eyes slowly slipping her hand into her shirt to slowly pop a button open for him exposing that she had no bra on at all.

"Ms. Pureheart what are you doing, Ms. Pureheart, Ms. Pureheart." Sora's voice trailed on as Kairi just nodded a soft dreamy smile adorning her bright pink lips as she realized that the voice was reality and not her fantasy. Kairi snapped up in her seat her writing coming to an abrupt end as she looked to her teacher as she looked over to him a bright red blush of embarrassment adoring her lightly tanned cheeks. "Notice anything," Sora said in a joking manor as he looked over to his student a wide smirk gracing his features. God she found him attractive, more attractive than any other man she had met. Though she couldn't believe he was teasing her like that, yes they teased one another on a personal level from time to time but that was because of their past history.

When Kairi's family had first moved to Destiny Islands when she was eight she met two teenage boys on the beaches. It was then that the three became friends and later on Sora went on to become Kairi's writing teacher. He had matured over the years and his appearance had definitely changed. His skin had a deep tan from his time in the sun on the islands as he usually spent his time on the beaches relaxing when he had a moment. His one light brown hair had turned to a nearly blonde color much like his brother Roxas but it still retained the light cocoa color as shown before. Though his sky blue eyes had remained the same for the entire time Kairi had known them and they had a sort of gentleness to them that couldn't be properly described.

"What do you mean sir?" Kairi questioned as she looked to her professor, as she did notice something the room was silent as the grave. Usually when someone was caught daydreaming there was always the light whispering of students saying various rumors of what the person could have been dreaming about or perhaps the oddity of the student actually daydreaming. In this case there wasn't this whisper this time just silence with the distant clatter of students in the distance, enjoying the almost perpetual sunset of the islands and the distant drone of cicadas in one of the multiple trees that lay around the high school.

"W-What happened to everyone?" Kairi questioned as she looked around class but she was careful never to let her gaze drift too far in case her teacher happened to glance upon the paper that she had been writing, no need letting him see her fantasy. The classroom was empty, there was no one there and the clock at the front of the class showed 4:45, which meant that class had ended around Kairi a solid fifteen minutes ago. No, no she couldn't have been so absorbed in her fantasy that she had allowed the world to pass her by, that couldn't have happened not to her.

She found that yes in fact that was what had occurred, she allowed the thoughts of her teacher overtaking her and claiming her had completely taken her body over. She could feel it now, the light fabric of her skin set pins and needles over the more sensitive parts of her body that it covered, god why was that happening she was so careful about indulging herself. Kairi slowly closed her legs finally feeling the wetness that stained the pink fabric of a more revealing pair of underwear, as her blush spread now it was one of wanting and lust rather than embarrassment.

She wanted him right now, no she needed him right now. She wanted him to come over to her desk and pull her over to him as quickly as he could. He would tear her clothes and force her over his desk and take her there, letting the event fulfill her physically and mentally. One that would make her entire body finally release in the much needed desire she wanted to experience. In that single moment, he would punish her for all the times that she indulged herself in her fantasies thinking of him taking her or how he would intentionally be late from class just so she could bring herself pure physical pleasure because of him. It would be more than that, when he finally took her as his own she would belong to him in her entirety as she wanted for so long. She wanted to be his and only his so every bit of her being would belong to him. It would be more than just that if they finally did consummate their love he would belong to her and only her allowing no one else to claim his heart or mind.

"I'm sorry Sora, I never usually let myself get caught up in my writing like that." Kairi said that in a rather sheepish voice, it was only a half truth. She agreed that yes she had been caught up in her writing but she neglected to say what exactly her writing she had been so caught up in was. "While were here at school you have to call me Mr. Hikari but I'll let it slide since no one's around," Sora responded teasing her softly as he chuckled softly looking to her. If he only knew the depths of her wanting for him he would be using his mouth for more important things than speaking.

Kairi nodded brushing some of her hair back as she began to pack her bag, as she did that he was out of her teachers sight for just a moment allowing her to pop two of her buttons just enough so she could show off her chest, that should get his attention. She came back up with her bag fully packed as she got out of her seat and walked to her teacher's desk putting her class paper on the desk. She hurried to the door, she needed to get home and alleviate the lust that had pent up in her mind and body since she began writing.

Sora scanned over the page quickly, his eyes careful to take in every stroke and brush of the pen that formed every letter and sentence. He read through it quickly, trying not to make too much of a quality job, just a quick scan to try and quantify what he was reading. "Kairi please come back in and shut the door." Sora called out to her in a rather stern yet somewhat commanding ton one that held authority. It caused Kairi to freeze in her spot at the door as she turned on her heel and walked back into class, only pulling the door a few centimeters from there the momentum of her slowly closing the door had it slide shut. Just like that the two of them were cut off from the rest of the world as Sora stood up looking to his student as he walked over to her.

He wore black slacks with a red button down shirt which had a black vest and tie completing the outfit to make it look fully consistent with a color scheme that he had decided upon. His eyes were transfixed on Kairi's though every so often she could not his eyes drifting down to her exposed chest, finally he was starting to notice her in the way she wanted. "What's the meaning of this?" Sora questioned sternly almost like he was interrogating her, she felt rather on edge hearing how his voice had changed rather drastically. "What do you mean sir it's the assignment you asked of the class." Kairi responded in a mixture of confinement and misunderstanding as she watched her professor get closer before finally handing over Kairi's paper so that she could see what she had written.

She looked it over for just a moment, god oh god no this was her fantasy. In her hurry she had given him something he was never supposed to have seen. Now he knew her secret how she wanted him and the depth of her wanting. "Sir I" "Kairi please don't try to explain all of this, you shouldn't have feelings like this." Sora interjected hastily as he looked to her, he didn't sound shocked or upset more like he was restraining something deep inside of himself. She didn't know whether to be disappointed about her teacher not saying anything more about her feelings or that she had allowed herself to needlessly share information about her true love.

There was so much she wanted to says he needed to know if he cared for her or not, he couldn't allow things to go unanswered as she walked over to her teacher, her best friend that she had known for almost eleven years and mashed her lips to his, a kiss that was both dominating, demanding, and full of love for the man before her. She didn't expect anything just the last desperate plea of her want and love for him. She was surprised, no more than surprised astonished to feel a returned pressure from Mr. Hikari's lips. He returned the kiss more than wholeheartedly as he held her as tightly as he could, pressing their bodies together. She could feel something pressing between her legs, no it couldn't be could it. He was hard, dear god he was actually hard it, it couldn't have been from what Kairi had written. He shouldn't have felt anything for her right, it was wrong. But here he was his kisses becoming harder with every passing second as his hands slowly began traveling down her body.

They slowly broke the kiss, both panting rather hard as Kairi dug her nails into the back of Sora's neck as she was panting softly, her eyes lidded as she found her body needing more and more of her teachers. "I need you now, I need every last bit of you Sora," Kairi murmured in a breathless moan against her teachers lips. Sora looked into her eyes, as his mirrored her own almost perfectly. He leaned giving her a chaste kiss before gently biting her bottom lip. Kairi managed to move back gently as she looked to him, her body was practically shaking now god the anticipation was killing her she needed more, she needed more now. She needed his soft, warm lips around her own. His well-built form pressed against hers and most of all he needed his body in the entirety.

Sora shared her sentiments he wanted to make her his after so long. He wanted her to be his lover, no it was more than that he wanted to share his entire life with her. "I've always noticed how you change around me," Sora whispered softly as he buried his head against hers, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as he gave slow kisses that were accompanied by tiny nips against the sensitive flesh. "Ahaa careful, careful," Kairi moaned out as her entire body shook with every small bite. It was becoming harder and harder not to attack Mr. Hikari as she pressed her body closer to his. "I've seen whenever I get close you start to blush and you get fidgety. Now whenever I touch you, even brush a hand against your skin your body tenses like you expect more from me." Sora continued on alternating his words between gentle kisses and soft moans into her ear.

It wasn't wrong to say that he was slowly becoming obsessed with her, that his body wasn't beginning to crave his students. It was something like an addiction, the more he had of her the more he ended up wanting. It had begun long before when he returned from his time in college. Being close to her he was able to take in the beauty she had become and slowly the addiction began. It began with being close to her, the scent of warm sand and flowers that constant surrounded her was intoxicating. Next it was slow and gentle touches but soon moved to wanted to have his body against hers, the feeling of her perfect, unblemished skin. Finally it had come to extreme physical wanting, even though he was a bit more discrete about his own desires, purely because he had to keep from revealing anything to a teacher or student accidentally but now he could fully indulge.

"I couldn't help it, the more time I spent with you the more I wanted," his student murmured in soft panting moans. She needed so much more of him, God please God let this happen at least once and let it happen now if never again. Sora slowly released Ms. Pureheart as he circled around her once more, this time grinning as he pressed a finger on the base of her neck as he added a tiny amount of pressure which forced her forward as an involuntary reflex. Kairi found herself bent over a desk as Sora's hand's slowly drifted over the hem of her skirt, letting his fingers run across her legs and inner thighs.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, longer than you could have ever realized. I love you Kairi, it's more than that I'm completely obsessed with you," Sora allowed himself to indulge in his deeper desires as he slowly lifted the skirt exposing more of her body to the open air. Kairi shuddered being exposed the relatively cool air of the classroom as her teacher ran a single finger over the wetness formed on her floral print thong. It was a rather risky move on Kairi's part as thongs were a banned article of clothing rather undergarment by the schools standard.

"You always were a rule breaker weren't you," Sora mused mostly to himself but that didn't change the fact that Kairi could hear him. "Stay like this." The elder male ordered this time he didn't have any sort of politeness to his voice, not his voice was authoritative and lustful. Kairi was forced to comply, not because of fear but it just felt right submitting herself to Sora. It should be said she wanted to dominate him but for now this was good letting Sora take and him her as a lover. Sora walked off for a moment returning with a customary ruler that he kept in his desk for this or that. He made sure to carefully calculate each and every step. He didn't allow her to see what he had brought with him, no reason to spoil a surprise.

"What are you doing love?" Kairi questioned carefully as she looked up to Sora wondering what exactly he had been planning as Sora just grinned a rather dominating, almost sadistic grin as he brought the ruler down with a solid thwack causing Kairi to almost shoot up. She screamed out in surprised and pain as her body was shuddering from both pain and lust. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good in an almost surprising way. She never knew that something that could cause physical pain would also bring her a raw physical pleasure. Sora continued each time Kairi screamed out her body lurching forward as she gripped the desk as her nails were digging into the wood.

"Ahaa God please careful, careful you can't leave any evidence!" Kairi was crying out in a mix of pure physical pleasure and pure lust her body was shuddering as she began to slowly grow wetter and wetter, she couldn't take much more of this. Of course it was amazing foreplay but that's all it really was her body demanded more, her body demanded pure physical release from her new lover. "Careful now or I may just lash you again," Sora whispered softly as he pulled the thong aside. He fully exposed her dripping sex as Sora slowly licked his lips, he would love to take his hardened cock and pound it into her fully claiming her but he knew h didn't have the time for that, no he couldn't have anyone finding out about her.

"Just relax and I'll take care of the rest," Sora whispered gently as the flat of his hand against Kairi's wet sex as he leaned in slowly kissing her shoulder. He slid a single finger into her causing Kairi to give a small moan of pleasure, it was more of the physical release she wanted but it wasn't enough. "You're going to have to do much more than that," Kairi teased, egging Sora on further as he finished his small kisses and moved up giving her another spank with the ruler. Kairi gave another small cry of pleasure as Sora slid a second finger into his student's sex as he began to pump them slow and deep. With every second his movement began to become faster and more sporadic, as he continued Kairi moved back pressing her body against her lovers.

"We have to hurry, if we don't we may very well get caught." Sora moaned into Kairi's ear as he wrapped his free arm around her, pressing their bodies together perfectly. Their bodies fit together perfectly as if they were made for one another as Sora continued to give slow nips to his lover's neck. He continued this sliding a third finger into her dripping cunt as he began to thrust them wildly, he did so creating his own wild repetition as Kairi gave loud cries bordering on screams as she felt her wet folds spread open to fully accommodate the intruding fingers. "I-I know, just let me enjoy this for now." Kairi whispered softly as she began to grind against her teacher's hand as he continued his relentless assault as he continued faster and wilder still trying to bring her to orgasm.

Kairi couldn't hold back much longer, her lust had been building for what must have been hours leaving her physically starved. Kairi's walls tightened around Sora's fingers as she felt her body growing closer and closer to finally releasing as she felt that she was about ready to explode, even then she tried to hold back and allow herself further moments of pleasure before her inevitable end. "Oh god, Sora, Sora, Sora!" Kairi began to pant his name slowly his pants eventually turned loud cries of pleasure as she repeated his name over and over again as if a mantra. Sora began to kiss and nibble on Kairi's neck earning more cries of his name as he felt her entire body tense before she finally came. Her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm, it was more than she had ever experienced in the past, mostly because it was someone else bringing herself pleasure, no it was more than someone else it was her lover, her teacher, and her own personal addiction Sora Hikari.

Kairi finally came off the near high of her own pleasure as she closed her eyes and dipped her head back panting slowly. "We have to do this again very soon," Kairi urged her teacher, her voice still heavy with lust as her she felt that she was finally starting to come back from the intense pleasure that she still felt washing over her body like waves. "We will you can count on that," Sora growled softly as he slowly removed his fingers from his student's now dripping sex as he gave one last kiss to the side of her neck.

So I hope you guys enjoyed reading my fic because it was extremely fun to write I'm not going to lie this was fun heh. If you guys have any suggestions for my next chapters please, please put them in the reviews because I really like getting feedback and ideas from everyone. It really helps me to continue writing fics that I may otherwise not continue or I may have no idea how to continue, plus I plan to write two more chapters for this fic.


End file.
